MLP: Falinn Kingdom
by Analytical Pegasister
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle discovers a diary speaking of mysterious disappearances from a thousand years ago, she can't help but try and figure it out. When she uncovers the truth, she's faced with a task of unification that's unwanted by many.
1. Prologue (not necessary, but suggested)

_Long, long ago, there was a pony with a name forgotten today, who lived in Equestria. Equestria was beautiful, and there was bonds between all. Everything was perfect. Almost. The three clans fought often, which enraged this unicorn. She understood that earth ponies had inferior magic abilities as opposed to her kin. However, she saw no reason to argue about it. As time went on, the little filly grew up, seeing multiple villains suppressed by the two princesses. This angered her even further, as she thought it was stupid that the fate the land was in the hooves of only two ponies. They were alicorns, that was true, but that didn't make it any better. She dreamed of a land that was protected by all the ponies as a whole. It never happened. It was pleasing, however, that racial feuds had died down. That was something to be thankful for. But she still wished for a better life._

 _One day, she and a large group of ponies sharing her opinions worked together to dig a great, cavernous area far below the ground of Equestria. They created an illusion that made the ceiling seem to be the sky, but placed a magical barrier a bit below the cieling, with plans to claim it was for safety, so that no pony was burnt by the sun. They created rolling hills, and jagged mountains, deep, cold lakes. It was just as beautiful, if not more so, as Equestria. There was even a region like Cloudsdale, where only those of the pegasus breed resided. The unicorn became the ruler, and the place slowly filled in as Equestria lost some of its citizens._

 _When there was finally enough for a kingdom, she wiped their memories, and led them to believe they'd lived there all their lives. She ruled over them kindly, and they faced all dangers as a whole. On her last day of life, she was happy. The world she'd always dreamed of had become a reality. However, before she let herself go, she assigned a pegasus a great task. She must rule in the unicorn's place as ruler of Falinn, which was the name of this land. So, after the pegasus agreed, she left. She died that day, as she'd known she would, because her magic power was depleted in the making of her paradise. Ponies of this land never knew they were underneath another kingdom. They merely believed they were the only beings around, as well as all the animals that roamed the forests, lakes, plains, and mountains._


	2. Chapter 1

Sighing, I peer out my window, the rushing water of Fryst Lake barely visible through the stained glass. Someone knocks on the door, and I turn, removing my hoof from the windowsill. I wonder who that could be? Quietly, I walk closer to the door and speak ask softly,

"Who's there?"

"It's Swirl, and I've brought Queen Prism and her daughter here to speak with you."

"Come in," I respond.

I watch as the door slowly opens and first to enter is Queen Prism of Vindur, her mane shimmering between one color and another, before going to a third color. Her iridescent mane surprises me, even though I'd heard of it before. Then, her daughter, Breezy Wings, came in. Breezy shared her white coat and blue eyes, but her mane was silver, or rather, a dull gray, at least in comparison to her mother's. I take a deep breath.

"Why do I have the pleasure of meeting you today?" I ask politely.

"We wanted to propose a compromise. We are sick of the parasites, and I've heard that Dalurinn Town is hoping for some sunshine?" The Queen asks.

"Yes, but they don't have enough pegasi to clear the sky." I responded, nodding my head in acknowledgement to the problems.

"Well, if we send a few of our citizens to help out, perhaps they could help us with our little invasion?" She smiles, and her blue eyes gleam.

"Yes, that seems agreeable. I'll send a message to them straight away." I bow my head. "Thank you for taking this problem to me, I'll be sure to fix it."

Queen Prism also bows her head and thanks me again before leaving with Breezy at her heels. This leaves me alone in the large round room as Swirl leaves to escort them out of the building. Later, she comes by and offers me a drink, which I refuse.

Sighing, I flip through the books piled around my room as the sun set, leaving the rooftops of the Royal City of Fryst lightly gilded. Of course, it wasn't my "study" below, which was kept clean. That room was more of a tea room or welcoming room for guests. This room was my real study, and above me was where I slept. One book catches my attention. A history book. I read it, finding it to be an overly detailed, short history. The thing that confused me is that the book stated that it contained all the chronicles of Falinn's history, even though it only went back for about 1000 years. We had to have been around longer for any evolution to have happened. So where was all our history? I spent the rest of the evening ransacking my personal libraries and other ones nearby. I was determined to find the answer.

 **Author's note: Sorry guys! The format is a bit weird, because when I tried to upload a document with center aligned text (the dialogue), it glitches and there's code all over my writing. So, this is how it's going to work. I'd also like help selecting a cover image for this story. If you draw it yourself, bonus points for you! Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you continue supporting me so I can churn out more chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 _ **-Analytical Pegasister**_


	3. Chapter 2

I paused in front of the door, making sure to only use part of my magic to open it so the books hovering around me wouldn't clatter to the ground. Once inside, I set the books down in neat stacks. I turned, feeling an unfamiliar magic energy. Picking up one of the books, I flipped through it, finding it to be a journal titles Case 37:Disappearances, belonging to a pegasus named Feathers. She appeared to be friends with Luna and Celestia, and wrote a lot about mysterious disappearances, starting with that of Mirage Mirror, a unicorn famous for her affinity with illusion magic. I began to wonder myself why these things had happened. As I was skimming the last few pages, a voice startled me, and the book fell with a thump, the impact muffled by a soft carpet laid over the stainless tiled floor.

"Twilight," Princess Celestia eyed me with curiousity.

"Oh, Princess, I... was looking through this book." I smiled nervously, quickly dipping my head. Celestia brought the book closer to her with a flick of her head, and recognition flashed through her eyes as she read the title.

"This is Feathers' work." She said, a smile warming her voice.

"Feathers? Did you find one of her journals?" Luna asked, entering the room.

"Yes," Celestia replied

"I thought those were all lost?" Her sister asked.

"So did I. Appears we were wrong."

"It looks like one of her cases." the dark-colored alicorn remarked.

"Indeed. Number 37." she answered, worry riddling her voice.

"The disappearances?" Her teal eyes widened. Celestia nodded in response, and I was thoroughly confused.

"What are you talking about?" I stepped forward, raising a hoof.

"We never addressed this problem, because we had other- _"_

"- _Matters_ to attend to" Luna cut her off. Before turning back to me, they shared a quick glance which I decided wasn't important at that point.

"Well, I want to solve this." I stated firmly.

"A mystery a thousand years old?" The sisters asked, Celestia raising an eyebrow and Luna narrowing her gaze. I gulped and nodded.

I was happily trotting my way back to Ponyville, planning to check my royal library for any information. The sisters had also agreed to lend me the journal to guide my research. I flipped back to the last page, full of useless information, except the last line, which seemed to be a riddle. _"Why search for clues above you when there is more to find in the opposite direction?",_ it asked, and I frankly didn't know how to answer. However, this seemed to be pointing in the right direction. The opposite of up is down. So we look down? Underground? No that's impossible. I shook my head and glanced around my tower. I felt like there was something I was overlooking, so I shut the book and set off for Zecora's, hoping she might have some answers.

 **~~Im sorry for two things:**

 **-not updaing for a while**

 **-the short chapter**

 **anyways, thanks for reading!**

 ** _Analytical Pegasister, over and out! \^-^/_**


End file.
